


Not that Redheaded Orphan

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Codependent Les Amis de l'ABC, Feuilly Week, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Past Child Abuse, feuilly centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their usual Thursday movie night, Les Amis are happily singing along to Annie when Feuilly get's up and leaves.<br/>Day #1 of Feuilly Appreciation Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that Redheaded Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Feuilly Week!  
> This chapter does contain mild mentions of child abuse and child neglect but this is not a depressing fic, mostly just overprotective friends worrying about their precious Feuilly for no reason, the tags make it sound darker than it is, I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything

The movie still had over an hour left when Feuilly detangled himself from the cuddle pile that had formed, carefully moving out from between Grantaire and Enjolras and stepping over Bahorel who was laid in front of him on the floor with Jehan. Feuilly went down the hall to the bathroom and Jehan looked over in concern when he heard Feuilly sniffle. Once the door closed behind Feuilly, Jehan sat up and grabbed for the remote, taking it from Courfeyrac’s lap and muting the TV. 

“What the hell JP?” Bahorel frowned in confusion.

“We are all awful human beings.” Jehan said, eyes wide and filling with tears. 

“What are you talking about?” Marius asked in surprise. 

“We are making Feuilly watch Annie! What if it bothers him?! He just left and it sounded like he was crying!” Jehan said worriedly. The room went silent as they thought about it. 

“I’m sure he would have said something if the movie bothered him.” Combeferre tried to comfort them. 

“Not if he thought the rest of us wanted to watch it.” Joly said quietly, “He wouldn’t tell us because then we wouldn’t have watched it…” 

“He’s watched this before. He never seemed to have a problem with it…” Bahorel said slowly, trying to remember how Feuilly had reacted to the movie in the past. 

“What if he is upset though?” Grantaire asked in concern, “I mean sometimes things can be totally fine and then other times they just hit deeper…” 

“I shouldn’t have suggested this movie…” Jehan sniffled softly and went over to curl up between Joly and Bossuet on the large armchair. The two hugged and comforted them silently. 

“JP, it’s not your fault. Like I said, Feuilly’s watched this before…” Bahorel said, although he was starting to sound less sure of himself. The room went silent again and Bahorel heard Feuilly blowing his nose in the bathroom. Bahorel stood up and went over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. 

“Babe, let me in.” he called through the door. 

“B, I don’t think we’re that co-dependent yet. I’ve only been gone for like a minute.” Feuilly called back, voice sounding thick.

“I’m serious, let me in.” Bahorel said, growing more and more worried about Feuilly locking himself away. Feuilly sighed and went over to unlock the door. He stepped out, one hand holding a ball of tissues up to his nose. 

“What? Why did you guys stop the movie?” Feuilly asked in confusion, glancing into the living room at the unusual silence. 

“Feuilly… we were very inconsiderate, we should have asked whether you were okay with the movie choice…” Enjolras said, voice filled with regret. 

“What are you talking about? I like this movie.” Feuilly said, looking around the room. 

“But you got up and left…?” Marius said slowly. Feuilly gestured to the toilet paper under his nose. 

“I got a nosebleed… I just went to clean up…” Feuilly said slowly, “Really guys, I don’t have anything against Annie.” Joly perked up in concern when Feuilly mentioned a nosebleed but Bossuet pulled him back, figuring it wasn’t an appropriate time to play doctor. 

“Are you sure?” Bahorel asked worriedly, “I mean, if it like brings up bad memories or something like that we can watch something else.” 

“I’m fine, really, go watch the movie, I’m going to go finish cleaning up.” Feuilly told them all and went back into the bathroom, he tossed the bloody tissue away and checked to see if the flow had slowed down. Bahorel reluctantly went back to his spot on the floor and Combeferre took the remote from a still sniffling Jehan to un-mute it. The group sat in an awkward silence, not one person singing along. Feuilly came back out and looked them over, noticing the way they all averted their eyes. He sighed lightly. 

“Pause the movie.” He told Combeferre who did so immediately. “I’m serious you guys, the movie doesn’t upset me, I like it, it’s a good movie. You don’t have to worry about it.” Feuilly told them, feeling more exasperated as time went on. 

“But…” Jehan whimpered softly. 

“Listen… sure there are plenty of real life Ms. Hannagan’s, I lived with my fair share of them, I wasn’t Annie though, I didn’t sit around hoping for my parents to come back and adopt me, there was no Mr. Warbucks for me. That’s all fine though, it’s a movie, it’s cute and has catchy songs, that’s all I think about when I watch it.” Feuilly told them pointedly. 

“How many Hannagan’s were there?” Courfeyrac asked with a frown. Feuilly shrugged slightly. 

“I guess it depends on how bad you think she is. There were some who just took kids in for the paycheck and didn’t care much about us and there were plenty worse ones.” Feuilly said easily. “But they weren’t all bad. Not every group home was run by assholes.” 

“But some were. That’s already too many. It’s a broken system, something needs to be done to protect those in the system and filter out those people who aren’t serious about caring for children…” Enjolras started rambling. Feuilly ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“Enj that sounds great and all, and I appreciate the thought but the process for registering as a foster parent or trying to adopt is already ridiculously complex, if we start adding more on top of all of that it might discourage more people from even applying. But that’s a cause for another day. Point is, sure there were shitty people I lived with, but that’s over. I’m here now and it’s not like they can still hurt me.” Feuilly said firmly. 

“We don’t know that much about how you grew up, we just… don’t want to unknowingly upset you and have you feel like you can’t tell us.” Bahorel said with a frown. Feuilly smiled slightly. 

“I appreciate it but really, if something comes up that bothers me I’ll tell you. But Annie is fine. Maybe someday we’ll have story time and I’ll tell you all tales of my childhood.” Feuilly teased, “Remind me to tell you about the time I was a stripper for a week.” 

“Wait, what? Tell us now, I need to have this information. I need it Feuilly! You can’t just dangle that in front of me and not explain it now!” Courfeyrac gasped, scrambling over to kneel in front of Feuilly, clasping his hands together pleadingly. 

“Aw, you’ll love my stories.” Feuilly smirked lightly, “Another day. Right now we are finishing Annie.” Feuilly decided and went to sit back down on the couch. Courfeyrac whined loudly and flopped down on the floor. 

“So cruel…” He whimpered but rolled over so he could watch the screen and reach the bowl of popcorn that was on Marius’s lap. Bahorel sat up to lay back against the couch between Feuilly’s legs and looked up at him. 

“You do know that now we’ll need to see you dance as proof.” Bahorel said lightly. Feuilly rolled his eyes lightly and nodded. 

“Trust me, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I don't have a beta, and don't do much if any editing, this fic in particular isn't my favorite but I have it done so I figured I might as well post it.  
> You are always welcome to send me prompts! Anything from sweet fluff to dirty smut is welcome! You can leave a comment or send me an ask at my tumblr, http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com/  
> If you notice any mistakes or see something I forgot to tag let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
